An augmented reality (AR) and/or virtual reality (VR) system may generate a three-dimensional (3D) immersive environment. A user may experience this 3D immersive virtual environment through interaction with various electronic devices, such as, for example, a helmet or other head mounted device including a display, glasses or goggles that a user looks through when viewing a display device, gloves fitted with sensors, external handheld devices that include sensors, and other such devices. Once immersed in the virtual environment, the user may move through the virtual environment, and may interact with objects and features in the virtual environment using various different input methods. Physical boundaries of and/or physical obstacles in the physical environment in which the system is operated may affect a user's ability to move or interact within the physical environment while immersed in the virtual environment.